


Shattered

by boltschick2612



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers, POV First Person, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you have can slip through your fingers in a New York minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Two Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425192) by [blueabsinthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe). 



> Takes place after Vincent arrives at the hospital, to have the doctor tell him Brad didn't survive the car accident he had been in. Best read after [Between Two Lungs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/425192) by blueabsinthe.  
> Story not true.

It doesn't matter what words the doctor utters. Nothing, no words, are going to change or fix this. I see his lips moving, but the sound doesn't find my ears, I'm sure because I don't want it to. It's amazing the tricks your mind can play. It can make you see someone that isn't really there, someone that you miss with every fibre of your being. It can make you hear things, cries for help uttered across great distances, and pleas not to throw away something that so many take for granted. In the corner of my mind, I feel John's hand on my shoulder, but I bat it away with a wildly thrown hand. I can't be here, I can't be around these people.

As I throw open the door to the bathroom, my stomach knots and clenches. I soon find myself hovering over the toilet, dry heaves wracking my body until all I can do is shake. It may have been hours, or it may have been minutes, but eventually I'm able to right myself and shuffle over to the mirror and the sink below it. As I stare into the mirror, looking into my own eyes, I take in the dark circles and haunted look that are far worse now than they were the night that I fled my house in the pouring rain. I stare across the chasm of time, and my mind is flooded with memories.

Memories of the first time Brad and I had slept together, and we were both so awkward and nervous that it was over before we knew it. Memories of the night that Brad told me he had been traded to Dallas. I wept so hard that night as he held me, and I swore that nothing in my life could ever be worse. Memories of last year when he showed up on my doorstep during the off season, begging me to give him a reason to sign with Tampa again. I whispered so many promises to him that night as I kissed his lips, but it still wasn't enough. He told me his heart was pulling him to New York, and his voice betrayed the fact that it was the hardest decision he ever made. If things had been different....

If only my promises had been enough.....

If only...... 

If only......

The pain caused by my fist connecting with the mirror sends a jolt through my body, lifting the daze from my brain. I realize that my life is now as shattered as the mirror before me.


End file.
